Rumbling of The Hammer POPPY X RUMBLE FANFIC
by anaizkenzo
Summary: i've always felt that these 2 yordles shOULD BE A THIng even tho like theres Rumble x Tris but nvm leT ME ENJOY ;-;
A can of metal polisher fell with a clunk and slowly rolled away from the table it was placed on . However , the noise failed to draw Rumble's attention away from tightening the screws on Tris – his machine. His actions were swift but gentle , and in no time he had moved on to checking the heater and gears for damages or rusting. The machine slumped to the right , and seemed dangerously close to toppling over . This unstable balance was not out of the ordinary to the young yordle , for Tris was quite the fragile robot .

Tris would have driven most people to their wits end , and would have been scrapped long ago if they weren't Rumble . Despite the jerky movements and the clumsiness of this Tris , the thought of giving up on his fighting machine has never even flown near his head . Others may not understand , but Rumble had an unbreakable bond with this chunky piece of metal. Not only was this his first successful project , it also reminds him of the day a special someone stood up for him ..

A runt was always the target to the stronger ones . To top things off , he had the most odd-looking ears in his childhood. This lead him to be kicked , shoved and taunted every single day without fail . He started as a very passive yordle , inable of standing up for himself until a female yordle came to his rescue.

Like any fine day , Rumble was indulging in his book about machinery. Fascinated by the physics behind construction and movement, he would always be seen curled on a stump in the peaceful forest with an enormous book on his lap. He was so absorbed in his activity that he failed to hear (omg mind block , lets call this guy Chad because it's always CHAD THAT RUINS THINGS) Chad approaching with his followers.

There was only one word to describe Chad : Mean . Imagine Gordon Rhemsey who has a rod shoved up his rear talking to you , but 10 times worse . And just like the profanity sprouting chef , he had tons of followers at his beck and call , anxious to please this obnoxious yordle. Why ? He was handsome , rich and smart all in one . Unfortunately , his interior beauty doesn't match his exterior beauty. Unfortunately , he can't seem to purchase a good attitude with his money . Unfortunately , his knowledge fails to enlighten him on his unreasonable ways .

And most unfortunately , he loved subjecting poor Rumble here to humiliation .

With a swift grab , Chad attempted to snatched Rumble's book away from him but Rumble held on with all his might , fear shaking up his body.

"C-Chad ! Please d-don't take it ! I got it from the library and I .."

His plead was cut off by a strong jerk from Chad, causing Rumble and the book to tumble onto the muddy floor . The pitiful runt heard laugher erupting from Chad's crew and closed his eyes , hoping to be left alone . His passive behavior only spurred the bullies on , and they threw kicks to his feeble body. Rumble winced as every kick slammed into his sides , trying his best not to let out a whimper . He knew very well that signs of weakness made it worse .

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE !" A voice demanded . Afterwards , Rumble heard the sound of a small cannon in action . With each boom came either a scream or a shout of pain . The little yordle buried his face firmly onto the ground because he was absolutely terrified of what may hurt him next. Getting shot by firearms make physical assault look like a gift from the angels .

There was a massive amount of shuffling and mumbling , follow by loud footsteps softening .

"YEAH , RUN ALONG ASSHOLES!"

From the rather high pitch of the voice, Rumble deduced this … either savior or savage to be a female. A girl chased the mighty Chad and his minions off ? Overcome by his curiousity, Rumble peeked up from the soil to see another yordle hopping towards him. She too had abnormally large ears for her age and was carrying a small canon launcher on her small shoulders. Rumble pushed himself off the muddy ground and immediately regretted his decision. His body tensed up in pain even at the slightest movement. Resigned , the injured yordle slowly leaned his sore body on the tree stump.

This female yordle scurried up to him and lowered her weapon onto the ground beside her. She then kneeled down in front of him , her face scrunched up in worry.

"Are you alright? You look terrible," she enquired with a voice laced with concern.

"It's just my face , don't worry,"Rumble replied with a chuckle, which sent waves of pain shooting down his sides.

His savior laughed and helped him to his feet . "I'm Tristana by the way. What's your name ?"

"Rumble .. thanks for chasing those guys away."

"Lucky for them they don't give out real cannon balls to trainee gunners," Tristana huffed angrily and picked up her cannon. "I'll walk ya home , buddy."

In the beginning , the two spent almost every day together. They ventured through the forest and pluck berries for different purposes. Rumble popped the juicy ones into his mouth as he watched Tristana hit target after target , leaving a splatter of berry remains. However, after Tristana was officially recruited into the Gunners and eventually , the League , Rumble was once again alone. That didn't mean the bullying stopped though. Chad came by again and again to attempt to torment the little yordle. Without Tristana's aid , he was forced to stand up for himself once again. And this time , he showed no mercy. From rapid fire pellet guns to explosive stink bombs, he soon built up a name for himself.

Flash forward to the now, he trotted off merrily to reunite with his old partner – Tristana. Surely, not much would have changed these few years ? Other than his aggressive attitude and her appearance perhaps ? She's gotten even more beautiful and cuter than he remembered.

 _ **WILL TRISTANA END UP WITH RUMBLE ? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**_

Just kidding. They didn't. Once Rumble turned a corner, he spied Tristana with his arch enemy. TEEEEEMOOOOO

And they were making out so boo hoo to Rumble as he turned on his heels and stomped off.

 _ **HOWEVER , THIS IS A POPPYxRUMBLE FANFICTION SO STAY TUNED. Or don't,if you're not the fan of the ship then you'll have to jump off it \0-0/**_


End file.
